Implantable stimulation systems have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of disorders, as well as for other treatments. For example, stimulation systems can be used in neurological therapy by stimulating nerves or muscles, for urinary urge incontinence by stimulating nerve fibers proximal to the pudendal nerves of the pelvic floor, for erectile and other sexual dysfunctions by stimulating the cavernous nerve(s), for reduction of pressure sores or venous stasis, etc.
As one example, spinal cord stimulation is a well accepted clinical method for reducing pain in certain populations of patients. Stimulation systems have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of treatments. For example, stimulation systems can be used to stimulate nerves, such as the spinal cord, muscles, or other tissue. A stimulation system can include a control module (with a pulse generator) and one or more leads. Each lead can include an array of electrodes near a distal end of the lead and an array of control module contacts near a proximal end of the lead. The electrodes are in contact with or near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The control module contacts are in contact with corresponding contacts in the control module. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are transmitted through the control module/lead contacts, the lead, and the electrode for delivery to body tissue. As an example, electrical pulses can be provided to the dorsal column fibers within the spinal cord to provide spinal cord stimulation.